Hana
by sharon.eiri
Summary: Hanamichi pierde a su primer amor pero no sabe la aventura que le espera en su nuevo hogar, Tokio , ¿quien será esta nueva chica que renueva los deseos en Hana de enamorarse...?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos me presento mi nombre es Sharon pero me dicen shitto, soy fan de Ranma ½, Samurai x, Slam Dunk, Gravitación, y de muchos más. Me encantan las historias románticas que se desarrollan con una mezcla de comedia, y he desarrollado un gusto por los fanfics enorme, ya que me encantan los finales tan buenos e inesperados, la verdad es que el anime algo que le caracteriza es que no siempre tiene final feliz o nos deja con el sentimiento de querer más cuando ya lo hemos terminado de leer, este fic lo escribí hace mucho tiempo pero nunca me había animado a compartirlo, bueno solo a mis amigas luisa_rey y verrrronica. Muy bien espero que les guste.**

**Los personajes no son míos, son de la obra Slam Dunk perteneciente a Takehiko Inoue, **

**HANA: Es una persona tímida, inseguro, pero muy tierno, es un gran amigo y cuando está enamorado ama con intensidad y entrega au amor por completo.**

**AWA: Frío, solitario, independiente, le gustan los retos, triunfar, ser EL MEJOR ; pero, no por los demás ya que nunca le ha interesado lo que piensen de él, sino por él mismo. Se aleja de la gente, es antisocial, pero muy pasional con un deseo interno de cambio, Ser Feliz.**

**INTRODUCCION**

**El terror en rojo Hanamichi Sakuragi llega a la ciudad de Tokio, sus padres decidieron vivir en este , su lugar de nacimiento por considerarlo el mejor lugar donde ver madurar a su hijo, sobre todo en esta etapa difícil " la adolescencia". **

**El vecindario es lindo y la casa agradable en la opinión de Hana (así le gusta que le llamen) es una especie de doho, Hana está feliz de estar allí, desempaca todas sus cosas en su habitación y no puede evitar sentir nostalgia por sus amigos pero tratará de olvidar a uno en particular.**

**---------flashbacks-------**

**Eran los últimos días de curso y Hana se encontraba nervioso había decidido hablar con Najko, habían sido compañeros toda la escuela no habían salido pero sentía que podía amarla para siempre.**

**-hola Najko - le dijo sonriente Hana**

**-Ah hola Sakuragi ¿Cómo estas?- le dijo ella un poco apresurada pues se dirigía corriendo a su casillero para recoger sus libros y no llegar tarde a clases.**

**- Sabes Najko necesito hablar contigo. Yo ….-**

**-lo siento Sakuragi ahora no puedo detenerme a conversar, sabes, es tarde apresúrate no quiero llegar a clase tarde- seguido de esto le tomo del brazo y le arrastró al salón.**

**Ya en el salón Hana seguía insistiendo.**

**-Hey….. Najko….- casi susurrando le hablaba Hana.**

**-haber Sakuragi y Tomekahoga por favor guarden silencio- reprendió el profesor.**

**Najko se molestó y solo bastó una de esas miradas de "ahorita verás" para que Hana dejará de molestarla y entendiera que sería mejor esperar a la salida para hablar con ella.**

**Ya era la hora de salida y Hana esperaba a Najko en la puerta de entrada. La tomo de la mano y la guió a un lugar apartado.**

**-¿Estas enojada conmigo Najko? , digo ¿Por haberte causado un regaño en clase?- dijo Hana al ver a Najko tan seria.**

**-no para nada Sakuragi es solo que estas muy raro,¿Qué pasa contigo?- le cuestiono.**

**-Bueno mira yo quería decirte, bueno…. Yo…- lo interrumpen **

**-Dime Sakuragi, mira me estas desesperando y además se me está haciendo tarde, tengo muchas cosas que hacer - **

**Hana no entendía porque ella siempre estaba de prisa y también pensaba que si ella era su amiga al menos debería sentirse preocupada por loo que pudiera estar sucediéndole.**

**-Mira Najko si quieres lo dejamos para otro día, digo no es muy importante- Para ti, pensó Hana y no pudo evitar mostrar una cara tiste y llena de desilusión al decir esto.**

**Najko sin embargo, ni siquiera lo notó y tomando sus cosas y al mismo tiempo despidiéndose de él, salió tan rápido que causó que Hana se sintiera sin importancia para ella. Creo que ni siquiera le importo como amigo, pensó el pobre de Hana y se dirigió a su casa , en el camino se encontró a su amigo Yahiko.**

**-Hola Hana !!!!…, pero que tienes te ves triste amigo- le dijo.**

**-Hola, es solo que de nuevo no pude hablar con Najko de, bueno tu sabes, ella tenía mucha prisa y - lo interrumpe**

**-Mira yo ya te había dicho que ella es así, le interesa mucho destacar en todas las cosas que hace, sabes que es porrista y que tiene entrenamiento, además está en el club de animadoras de ese chico capitán del equipo de futbol de la escuela- **

**-Si lo se, pero todavía tenía esperanza de invitarla a salir por lo menos-**

**-Mira no te culpo por intentarlo, pero todos saben que ella está enamorada de él y que ella es muy bonita y bueno destaca, Mm…… tu sabes-**

**-OK ya no digas más, se que no puedo compararme con él, quién soy yo verdad-**

**-No para nada, no fue lo que quise decir, solo pienso que mereces a alguien más dedicada a ti, y si tu crees que ella vale la pena pues sigue intentándolo-**

**-Gracias Yahiko, lo siento es que me siento triste, pero creo que tienes razón, no se que haré todavía, pero algo es cierto lo pensaré mucho, antes de hablar de nuevo con ella- dicho esto se despidieron.**

**-Es lo mejor Hana, bueno te veo después- le contesto su amigo.**

**En casa de Hana.**

**Ya en casa a Hana le fue comunicado de manera sorpresiva de parte de sus padres que tenían que mudarse, ya que a su padre lo trasladaron a trabajar en su lugar de origen ,Tokio ,y aunque a este no le desagradó para nada la idea temía la opinión de su familia, aunque al principio Hana tenía miedo pues despreciaba tener que dejar a sus amigos, después comprendió que era lo mejor, una vida mejor le esperaba allá y mejores oportunidades para él y su familia así que decidió apoyar a sus padres en todo lo que pudiera.**

**Al otro día Hana habló sobre esto con sus amigos, estos se pusieron tristes pero lo apoyaron, Hana pasó momentos grandiosos con sus amigos, hasta le hicieron una fiesta de despedida.**

**-Será difícil dejarlos- les dijo Hana -Ustedes son los mejores amigos que alguien pueda tener gracias y espero que algún día puedan visitarme en Tokio-**

**- Todos te deseamos buen viaje y suerte en tu nuevo hogar- contesto Yahiko, Hana sabía que hablaba en representación de todos.**

**-------termina flashbacks-------**

**Esto apenas es el comienzo de esta historia sobre mi personaje favorito Hanamichi Sakuragi y la aventura que le espera , espero recibir comentarios, la verdad todavía estoy indecisa y me ayudaría saber su opinión para mejorar en mi escritura.**


	2. Chapter 2

hola de nuevo aquí dejo otro fragmento de la aventura de Hana lamento no actualizar pronto, gracias por leer y un agradecimiento especial a mi amiga Vero alias Kagome3 por su review: gracias Verito por tu apoyo y tu amistad por tantos años.

Los personajes no son míos, son de la obra Slam Dunk perteneciente a Takehiko Inoue.

**Hana conoce a Haruko**

Tiempo actual ---- Tokio----

-_A decir verdad Najko no era la mejor persona para mí, ni siquiera éramos buenos amigos _- pensaba Hana.

-Muy bien ya está bien así- dijo emocionado Hana al terminar de arreglar su nueva habitación.

Ustedes pueden imaginarla tan típica de él, todo por sin ningún lado y la ropa sin doblar asomándose por los cajones cerrados, bueno Hana era así, y era a lo más que se aspiraría de él pensando en la limpieza de un chico.

Un sábado Hana acompañaba a su mamá a el supermercado, ahí conoció a un a chica que a primera vista se le hizo muy bonita más tarde se daría cuenta que esta chica se convertiría en compañera en la escuela y también en su mejor Amiga…..

Primer día de escuela, Hana se sentía un poco intimidado es que todos en la escuela no lo dejaban de mirar, seguro se debía a el color de su cabellera, ya que no cualquier muchacho tenía el cabello rojo como el fuego, era objeto de murmuraciones y risillas a las cuales no prestaba mucha atención, no quería tener problemas tan pronto, pero si se le veía molesto, cuando de pronto a su paso la vio de nuevo, a esa chica del supermercado, realmente le parecía muy bonita y cual fue su sorpresa cuando vio que caminaba en dirección hacia donde él se encontraba.

-Hola, eres nuevo verdad, creo haberte visto antes, ¿es verdad?- le dijo la chica.

las manos le sudaban y tardo un poco en contestar debido al nerviosismo.

-Hola, Hanamichi Sakuragi- grito como soldado al presentarse a su sargento.

-Tranquilo, no tienes que gritar Hana- decía la chica observando a todos lados, había sido un poco vergonzoso.

-Esta bien si te llamo así, no quiero parecer grosera contigo, no me he presentado, mi nombre es Haruko Akagi- le mencionó y le extendió su mano saludándolo.

-Mucho gusto-le contesto Hana ya más tranquilo.

-¿Ya sabes en que grupo estas?- pregunto Haruko

-si, estoy en el 8b- le contesto Hana.

-excelente estamos juntos, vamos te acompaño para enseñarte la escuela y nuestro salón-

-gracias Haruko, que amable-

Sonriendo se fueron juntos a conocer la escuela, se convirtieron en muy buenos amigos desde ese día, compartían mucho tiempo junto, también se confiaban sus secretos y su historia.

Unos meses después Hana ya se había habituado a su nueva escuela, profesores y amigos, claro que seguía recordando a sus viejos amigos, les extrañaba mucho.

Hana estaba muy feliz por haber conocido a Haruko, era su mejor amiga y deseaba que fueran más, pero, vuelve a ser la misma historia, Haruko está fielmente enamorada . de un muchacho popular que es parte del equipo de basketball de su escuela Shohoku, pero Hana no puede dejar de pensar en Haruko , además ella es diferente a la otra, es atenta, graciosa, inteligente y muy bonita; además, es una excelente amiga, así que al menos se propone convertirse en su mejor amigo.

Todo es bello en la vida de Hana , ha mejorado sus notas gracias a Haruko, ya se imaginarán que hubo largos desvelos y no por que Hana fuera testarudo; sino por que, Hana se distraía fácilmente que si por que Haruko le explicaba demasiado cerca para enloquecerlo con su perfume, o por que ella se acercaba a la ventana y la luna le iluminaba su bello rostro haciéndola parecer un ser divino y otras cosas por el estilo.

Pero también había cosas que entristecían a Hana ya que aunque pasaba la mayoría del tiempo con Haruko, en algunas ocasiones ella se iba deprisa cada vez que intuía que vería a Rukawa. Sí, así se llamaba el monigote como le decía Hana, ese que se robó el corazón de su adorada Haruko.

Intuía °.°?, sí, eso pensaba Hana más lo que no sabía era que Haruko se sabía toda la agenda de Rukawa y sino sus amigas le avisaban. Y Hana se quedaba allí solo, pensando en que hacer para que Haruko se fijara en él. ; (

Y es que a él ya no solo le gustaba Haruko, se había enamorado de ella, la amaba con todas sus fuerzas, porque era la primera vez que una persona le despertaba ese sentimiento de estar vivo, y de terrible muerte cuando la veía mirando al monigote.

Haruko por su parte sentía que amaba a Rukawa por que no podía dejar de ver esa cara de ángel con cuerpo de pecado, le amaba estaba segura, le apasionaba verlo jugar basketball, él era la razón de ir a la escuela cada día y cuando no lo veía no había significado y volvía a casa triste, solo la animaba ese chico loco y alegre, Hana.

La hacía reír hasta que llegaba a su casa y se encerraba en su cuarto a llorar. Llorar por su tristeza, su frustración, su amor no correspondido, por ni siquiera poder hablarle a su amor y a veces por ni siquiera verle.

Haruko era una muchacha muy triste pues a pesar de aparentar estar siempre feliz, ella sentía que algo faltaba, necesitaba a alguien que la quisiera, que la hiciera sentir especial: Imaginaba una y otra vez como sería el día en que Rukawa le robaría un beso, su primer beso, y así iniciaría un loco romance entre ellos.

O que se mirarían en un baile e impulsados por una fuerza extraña se acercarían y bailarían toda la noche, o algo más simple que un día así nada más Rukawa la invitaría al cine y la tomaría desprevenidamente de la mano diciéndole así que necesita tanto de su compañía.

Y soñaba tanto con él que le dolía, su amor por él le dolía, se deprimía y sentía una frustración enorme de no pasar por cosas tan normales para las demás chicas de su edad.

Rukawa era su fantasía, su sueño, su ilusión…… ( No vayas hacia la luz, que?, perdón divagaba °.°)

-Por que no pasa nada interesante en mi vida, necesito sentir, experimentar; es decir, me gusta fantasear, soñar como sucederán las cosas, pero, por eso lo hago , porque deseo que

sucedan- decía Haruko con voz ahogada que terminó en llanto…. Ahí sola de nuevo en su habitación.

Sacó un escrito que había hecho ya hace tiempo desde que comenzó a gustarle Rukawa, comenzó a leerlo mientras seguían cayendo las lágrimas:

" Como quisiera conocerte, eres tan serio, tranquilo, misterioso, frío, con esa actitud como si siempre te rodeara el mal humor, mal encarado, pero me hace pensar que a la hora de amar y al demostrarte mi cariño, todo estará lleno de pasión, entrega, delicadeza, como estar con otro tú, tu otra personalidad pero las 2 conjugadas son el amante perfecto.

El amante que te sorprende, es impredecible, y cuando menos te lo esperas te tiene embelesada a sus pies, te derrite con su mirada que es el contraste con su mirada fría, se posesiona de tu atención con su desborde de inteligencia, educación, cortesía, su manera de caminar tan… masculina, tan elegante, me deja pensativa al ver a veces por instantes tan rápidos, casi imperceptibles destellos de alegría en sus ojos y esperar ser parte de ella.

Y cuando está con la mirada perdida, denota que hay ciertas cosas que lo afligen con facilidad.

Es frío, es calor, es lo malo y lo bueno que quiero en mi vida, espero que venga a hacerme infeliz y feliz, que me haga llorar y también reír, que me enseñe todos los sentimientos, a quererlo, a odiarlo, a Amarlo, a desearlo, aborrecerlo, hundirme, tocar fondo y luego….. Flotar y tocar el cielo con mis manos, mi vida…. No es vida.

Quiero que el venga a hacerme sentir viva, sentir todo, sentir……."

-ayúdame Kaede, quiero sentir….- sollozaba, mientras así comenzó a sentirse cansada y termino por quedarse dormida.

* * *

Espero que les este gustando la historia no se preocupen las cosas mejoraran para nuestros desafortunados en el amor Hana y Haruko.

GRaciAS POr leER

CUIdenSE MUcho y NoS LEEmos PronTO.

ATTE. shitto


End file.
